


Annabel Lee

by Helvetica_Bold



Category: British Comedian RPF, Pointless RPF
Genre: Edgar Allen Poe reference!, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetica_Bold/pseuds/Helvetica_Bold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soooo… this sort of turned into a proper thing. With symbolism and shit. :o I’m actually rather proud. Kind of an exploration of love inspired by Edgar Allan Poe. (because I’m so deep and all) Didn’t start out as such, but there you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annabel Lee

Richard couldn’t quite remember what had started it now. A lingering touch, perhaps. Standing close… but then they always had been close. No change, nothing different. Outwardly, it was easy to mask physical developments when the nature of the relationship remained fundamentally unchanged. Easy, when the harsh feeling of the dressing room wall behind his back and the caresses of a soft mouth persuading his lips to part were faded and distant. When you wake in the night and wonder if it was a dream in the morning. No one could notice, they had always been close.

Ambiguously it started, of course, with their first meeting. Alexander’s warm smile, always so eager and welcoming. Richard had been draw to his combination of stunning intellect and sweet naïvety. That slightly drunken night was only to be expected. Gently pinning Alexander to his dormitory bed, straddling his thighs as they kissed sweetly. Richard, despite progression of their current situation, couldn’t help but feel he had taken advantage of the other man’s insecurities. His innocence. Only slightly. They hadn’t gone any further, and still hadn’t, though Richard had stayed there all night, arm wrapped loosely around Alexander’s waist, their legs tangled together.

There have been times since where Alexander has turned up at his door, sad eyes and mumbled excuses. Times when he has spent the night, curled up against Richard’s chest. He supposed it was a form of comfort. For both of them.

That was alright wasn’t it? 

Richard sank further down into his office chair. It felt wrong sometimes. Sometimes when he thought of Alexander’s wife or, for the brief period of overlap, his own. But those instances were becoming more infrequent and less intense. He raised his fingers to his lips. The feeling was nice, certainly. Having Alexander in his arms as well as his mouth against his own was exclusively pleasant. Therapeutic, almost. Like a quick round of golf on a Sunday afternoon.

Pushing the chair away from his desk, Richard rose and walked lazily to the window. He lent against the windowsill, thinking of their brief stolen moments at work and the sleepy, untroubled caresses they indulged in in private. It did seem horribly like an affair when put in those words. He rubbed his hands over his face, pressing into his eyelids. He knew they would never push the boundaries of their relationship further. Alexander would never allow that, and Richard was glad of it no matter how much he might wish otherwise.

There was a knock on the door, three in fact, quite but certain.

‘It’s open’, Richard didn’t move from his position until he heard the door open, turning to see Alexander shutting it behind him.

‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’

And there was that understanding between them, unspoken and barely acknowledged, as they approached each other. Hands easily finding their place, Richard’s curled around Alexander’s waist, cupping his jaw. Alexander’s resting against Richard’s chest, behind his neck, bringing him down. The kiss was gentle, as it always was. Richard softly sucked Alexander’s lower lip before his tongue smoothly slipped between the other man’s pliant lips. After they parted, Richard nuzzled against Xander’s cheek, down to his ear, pressing light kisses to the soft skin just bellow his ear lobe.

Richard lifted Alexander to sit on his desk, making them almost eye level. The second kiss was deeper, but still achingly gentle. It was how Xander wanted to keep it and as long as it kept Xander’s mouth against his, Richard wouldn’t complain. As long as he could keep those moments before a show, or after, or in between, when Alexander would sneak unannounced into his dressing room and press a kiss to the back of his neck, or capture his lips quickly as he turned.

Was that so bad? So despicable? Could love, in its purest form, ever truly be wrong? This completion and perfection of which the misinformed, noble winged seraphs envied. This tangle of thorns many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea.

Richard rested his forehead against Alexander’s, both hands against his jaw, stroking his cheeks. He felt a small smile tug at his lips.

‘I was just thinking about you.’


End file.
